Hold Onto Me
by SavvyValkubus
Summary: Just something I came up with one day. Valkubus, no doccubus or Dybo or any Rainer nonsense. read at your own peril. first time writing fanfic. probably grammatical &tense errors. Spoilers from season 3&4
1. Chapter 1

**Hillo all, this is my first go at fanfiction, so don't hate me if it's terrible! XD This is in Bo's perspective and is rated M for later chapters and language. There are probably errors all through this but I try :) Just read and enjoy, any feedback is greatly appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Lost Girl or the characters, because if I did valkubus wouldn't be in my brain, it'd be a reality!**

* * *

Chap. 1

Dyson found me soon after I left the Death Train; I learned that Tamsin killed herself and almost Dyson trying to kill the Wanderer. _She gave her life for me, I told her to fight and she did... Until her last breath... _Tamsin went through rebirth which is unique for Valkyries, and now she is on her last life and all I can think about is her return. She left to find herself after her rebirth and having Kenzi raise her. Needless to say Kenzi was heartbroken when she got Lil' T's note, but she handled it like the trooper she is knowing that Tamsin would return soon. She had just gotten her wings after Massimo threatened my life.

Kenzi and I worked odd cases now and again but we were both just trying to get our minds off the blonde who was normally unfeeling but had somehow turned a new leaf in her rebirth and wiggled her stubborn way into mine and my besite's heart. _'That's what love feels like…' _Tamsin's words play over and over in my head. _Can the stubborn, cold Valkyrie really care for me? I thought it was impossible considering her years of bloodshed, death, and seemingly the inability to care for another life form. _My head couldn't really wrap around the thought of the blonde could love me; it was just wishful thinking I mused. My Succubus nature allowed me to read auras, but the more I thought about it the more I realized I couldn't see the blonde's at all. It was curious to me, was she hiding it, or could I really just not read her?

I tried to rein in my thoughts as Kenzi and I walked into the Dal Riata. We were immediately greeted by Trick, my grandfather and mysterious and hidden Blood King; Dyson, the loyal Wolf and Trick's right hand man; Hale, the Siren whom Kenzi was quite taken with as of late. Then there was Lauren, the human doctor who used to be my girlfriend, after everything with the Wanderer we figured it would be best to put our feelings aside while we try to figure everything out and then maybe try to be something more than friends; although my thoughts were consumed by another and I thought the chances were low we would. There was something off about this evening, though I could not put my finger on it, it felt different, but not necessarily bad. We sat down at the bar and Trick passed us beers.

"How are my lovely granddaughters this evening?" Trick asked referring to Kenzi and I as he had thought of her as family for quite some time now, maybe even since he first met her.

"We're doin' just awesome Gramps!" Kenzi replied excitedly.

"Just taking cases when we can find them. Have you heard anything?" I asked softer obviously referring to the missing Valkyrie.

"No, Bo, I'm so sorry, no one has seen or heard from Tamsin in weeks.." Trick answered, seemingly upset because he couldn't help his only granddaughter find her Scandinavian warrior.

"We'll find her BoBo, she's just gotta get her head on straight before coming back to the circle of awesomeness that is us!"

"Maybe you're right Kenz, I'm just so worried about her…" I sent Trick and Kenzi a knowing and longing glance, they both knew I couldn't get the Valkyrie off my mind and how I realized how much I had grown fond of the blonde, especially after Brazenwood and her rebirth. How much I realized that I loved her. _Love. _I wouldn't admit it to them, but I knew the word held nothing but truth for my aching heart longed for a certain blonde, but not the one I was sitting next to. Not the one who had previously owned my heart, but a new, fearless, one, a one with vibrant green eyes that could pierce through my soul.

I was ripped from my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder, Kenzi had obviously been trying to pull me from my thoughts for a while by the look in her eyes, it was apparent she was worried, and was already saying something when I turned to her, "BoBo, you okay?"

"Yeah, Kenz, I'm fine, really." I said with a feigned smile, "what's up?"

"I was just telling you about my cousin's friend, uhh… He needs us to look into something for him. It's pretty important so we should go like right now!" Kenzi replied throwing on her jacket and a small conspiratory look to Trick who in return gave a slight nod. I complied with my energetic and we left the Dal, not paying any heed to the look of mischief on my non-related sister's face since it was usually there all the time.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Lost Girl or the characters. Also don't own the song used in this chapter. It's Hold Onto Me by Mayday Parade and I thought it fit so much that I, of course, had to make our lovely warrior sing it! :D **

**Appreciative of reviews and feedback :)**

Chap. 2

It was around sunset when we left the Dal. Kenzi told me where to drive and we rode in relative silence, with the exception of Kenzi telling me which way to go every so often. We arrived at an enshrouded stretch of dirt road and followed it up to a house surrounded by forest that on the outside looked abandoned. I shut off my beloved Camaro and told Kenzi to stay put, to which she surprisingly agreed.

I slowly made my way to the door and opened it, there was no noise coming from the house as I stepped in. It looked far less abandoned on the inside then it did on the out, with newer looking furnishings and even a TV hanging on the wall. _What is this place and who lives here..? _It felt slightly homey and yet slightly intimidating as I made my way across the room to the stairs. Suddenly I heard what sounded like a guitar coming from a room upstairs, I slowly made my way up them, pulling my dagger out just in case there was a not-so-friendly up there.

There was a cracked door and inside was a sight I would have never expected to see in hundreds of years, it was a beautiful familiar form, holding an acoustic guitar in her hands sitting on a bed in the room. She didn't look up and I thought she didn't hear me enter or approach when she suddenly started singing in the most heavenly voice I had ever heard.

_I know I've got my problems and it starts with me_

_She saw somethin' inside that I can't see_

_And late at night yeah, she'll comfort me_

_Hold onto me, hold onto me_

_I got a nervous habit and I drink too much_

_She says she hates her life and wants to change her ways_

_She wakes in the night and whispers oh so quiet_

_Hold onto me, hold onto me_

_Don't you ever leave, don't you ever leave_

_I know I got my problems and it's probably me_

_So hold onto me, hold onto me_

_I stay up too late and it hurts to breathe_

_Said 'it's four AM girl go back to sleep'_

_Sometimes at night I can hear her dreams_

_Come rescue me, come rescue me_

_Don't you ever leave, don't you ever leave_

_I know we got our problems and it's probably me_

_So hold onto me, hold onto me_

_I'm a drifter's body in an open sea_

_And I see my reflection starin' right back at me_

_With no place to go and you're left all alone_

_There's no place like home_

_Hold onto me, hold onto me_

_Just stay with me, just stay with me_

_I know we got our problems and you'll probably leave_

_So hold onto me, hold onto me_

_I can never leave, I will never leave_

_So hold onto me, hold onto me_

She sang with such feeling and raw emotion that tears started to roll down my cheeks and my heart started to pound beneath my breast. I had never heard anything more beautiful in my life and my sniffles must have drawn her attention for on the last few lines she looked directly at me, her eyes filled with the same emotions prevalent in her voice, and kept singing with her gorgeous green eyes piercing into my own brown ones.

When she was finished I couldn't help what I was feeling, I ran to her practically jumping onto her lap, wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her. It reminded me almost of Brazenwood, expect with the roles reversed and she didn't almost die like I had. I could tell she was shocked by my reaction, but she quickly and vehemently reciprocated the kiss as her hands reached up and cupped my face with her thumbs gently wiping away the tears still flowing from my eyes.

I stopped the kiss and looked at awe at the beautiful woman below me, staring into the gorgeous green eyes I missed more than anything. Leaning in and hugging her I whispered in her ear, "I've missed you… Gods, I've missed you, Tamsin… You have no idea." I held onto her as tight and she slowly wrapped her own arms around my waist. We both held on so tight it was as if we were scared that the other was a dream that would disappear in a puff of smoke if we let go.

She sighed contentedly in my ear and slowly she spoke, "I missed you too Bo. I'm sorry I vanished like I did." Honestly, I didn't care about that anymore, any anger I felt about her disappearing was long gone as soon as I was in the arms of my Valkyrie.

Slowly I loosened my grip but didn't let go, "It's okay Tamsin, as long as you never, ever do that to me again. I was a wreck without you here…" It was true, nothing had felt right since the Valkyrie had vanished and that was over two months ago. "I… I love you Tamsin, I think I always have." I said with more tears running down my face, I looked into her eyes and saw astonishment and also love. It was true, the blonde cared deeply for me and now I could finally see what was there all along; what everyone else could see except me.

Tamsin was in love with me, and I her.

* * *

_To the guests who found my story the day it was published, you guys got my heart3_

_In the first chapter I just tried to put some background for the story and where it was in the Lost Girl timeline, I didn't mean for it to seem as though it was moving too fast. _

_Thanks for reading! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**This is pretty short but I have more material and ideas in my brain (and on paper just in case) This story is super fluffy, if you didn't notice haha**

**I love Kenzi and Lil' T's relationship so hopefully I can touch more on that later on. I'll post more soon :) thanks for reading, feedback appreciated.**

* * *

Chap. 3

"Kenzi told me how upset you were," she said with a light laugh that made my heart jump, "I figured I should come see what all the hubbub was about succuslut." She winked and clicked her tongue as she finished her comment. Ever the aloof and snarky one, which is one of the hundreds of reasons I missed her so. I beamed brightly in her direction and hugged her tightly again. I felt her smile against my neck and she lifted her lips to my ear and slowly whispered, "I love you Ysabeau Dennis, with all of my soul, my entire being is yo-"

I cut her off abruptly with a crushing kiss, trailing my tongue against her bottom lip, asking for entrance which she happily obliged. Then it suddenly dawned on me that she said Kenzi had told her how I was acting the last few months and I reluctantly pulled back. "Kenzi told you how I've been lately? Did she set this whole thing up?"

Tamsin chuckled, "Sort of, it was mostly my doing cos I'm obviously way smarter than the meat-bag." I laughed and playfully smacked her shoulder as she smirked. "The kid is pretty smart though, she tracked me down with help of the Blood King and Wolf-boy, it was pretty impressive...for a human" she concluded with a wink.

"Remind me to thank them graciously for this. I couldn't ask for anything better." I said leaning in again to kiss her slowly. I pulled back after a minute, "Kenzi is probably getting frustrated sitting in the car alone, you think we should go put an end to her misery?"

"Eh, I think the human will be alright for a little while on her own." She said nonchalantly with a shrug, and I rolled my eyes at her, got off of her lap and pulled her up with me as she put the guitar down on the bed and we started to walk out the door.

"I never knew you could sing Tam Tam, or play the guitar." I said while we walked hand in hand down the stairs.

"There's a lot you don't know about me succulette" she said while scrunching her nose.

_God I missed that, she's so cute. _"Well I'm ready to find out all I can about my mysterious Valkyrja warrior." I beamed at her and she looked at me shocked when I said 'valkyrja' because most people don't know the original name of the Valkyrie.

"It will take a millennia for you to learn even a quarter of what there is to know about me succubabe. I am surprised you know the original name of the Valkyrie though, most just know us as such, the other name hasn't been used since long before the Great Fae Rebellion." She sounded genuinely surprised that I knew the original name of her race, but she didn't know that all I was doing in the months she was gone was finding out all I could about the proud race of Valkyrie.

"Well you'll be surprised about what I know." I purred seductively with a wink. _Did she just blush? _Tamsin turned too quickly for me to definitely tell, but I felt her temperature rise in my hand.

We walked out and down the drive to see my Camaro (thankfully) still parked a little ways down, with an excited Kenzi jumping out and running to us. She pulled Tamsin into a crushing hug then pulled back keeping her hands on the blonde's arms and put on a stern face, "Don't you ever do that to me again missy! I was worried sick about you Lil' T!"

"I'm sorry momz…" Tamsin replied looking down in guilt before Kenzi pulled her in for another bone crushing hug, she was strong for a human, I had to admit and I'm sure the rest of the gang would agree.

"Let's go you guys, I wanna have a few drinks and then spend some time with a certain warrior" I said hopping in the car and starting it up while Tamsin and Kenzi piled in as well. During the drive back to the Dal I remained mostly silent while the other two talked about Tamsin's adventures over the last couple months. I was smiling uncontrollably when they got into a play fight with Tamsin standing over the passenger seat lightly slapping Kenzi who was in the back. As long as I had these two women in my life, I knew everything will be alright.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I love writing this story, I know the chapters are short right now, but I promise they get longer :) There is so much fluff I can't even, but don't worry with our lovely gang, trouble always finds them XD**

**Unfortunately I do not own Lost Girl, I just love their characters! :D**

**Thanks for everyone who has followed/favourited. (While I am American my spelling sometimes deviates in come words to the British spelling, same thing happened before I even knew there was a difference. xD)**

* * *

Chap. 4

Tamsin, Kenzi, and I walked into the Dal and Lauren, Dyson and Trick all looked at Tamsin and my hands which were tightly intertwined. Trick beamed with pride, but Lauren and Dyson looked slightly confused and jealous. I disregarded their looks and cheerfully sat at the bar as Trick passed us a bottle of vodka and shot glasses.

"So Tam Tam, are you gonna stick around now that I dragged your sarcastic ass back here?" Kenzi said, abruptly asking the question that I was wondering after knocking back her shot.

She looked around at everyone and when her eyes met mine she finally spoke starting directly at me, "I think I am, I mean I already bought that house you two saw. Might as well." She shrugged nonchalantly and smiled.

"Well thank the Gods for that! My BoBo was so damn miserable without you! It was getting to be too much for the Kenz to handle." Kenzi never really knew when to say things and when to not.

"I think I had better go, I have some work to do…" Lauren said quietly as she rose from the stool she was on and made her way to the door. I told everyone that I would be back in a minute and rushed after Lauren.

"Lauren, wait!" I called after the doctor and she slowly stopped and turned around, sadness written all over her features.

"Yes Bo, what is it?" she asked slowly.

"I just wanted to tell you that I never planned this. It's just when Tamsin left…I got so depressed and lost. It took me a while to come to terms with how I felt, but I know that what I'm doing is right. I can feel it, I didn't want to hurt you, but I can't fight what I feel. I hope you understand and we can be friends. I still care about you." I said hoping she would see the truth in my eyes and learn to forgive me for hurting her.

"I know Bo, I know. I just never thought it'd be Tamsin… but I can see how she looks at you and you her. You're meant to be together and I can't get in between that" she said walking a bit closer to me. I was glad she was willing to put in the effort for me, she still meant a lot to me even though we were no longer together. "Just give me some time."

"I will Lauren, thank you for understanding, it really means a lot to me." I closed the distance between us and hugged Lauren briefly before she turned and left. I walked back into the Dal feeling good about everything that was happening, it was short lived however as when I walked in I could hear fighting coming from inside the bar. I walked faster to find Dyson pinning up Tamsin against the wall with his forearm on his neck.

"What the fuck is going on in here!?" I yelled and rushed to Dyson and tried to pull his arm away from Tamsin.

"No Bo, let him do his manly pride bullshit. It's now or never." Tamsin said with a reassuring look in her eye.

"Dyson, stop this, I can't believe you want to hurt your partner." I said trying to at least reason with the enraged wolf.

"Oh I think I really do, she stole my mate! I could handle you and Lauren, but this is the ultimate betrayal!" Dyson yelled glaring at Tamsin, tightening his hold on the Valkyrie.

"DYSON!" Trick suddenly shouted slamming his hands on the bar. "You know Tamsin did not do anything with the intention of hurting you! You know how sacred a Valkyrie's love is! Do not make a fool of yourself in my bar!"

Dyson looked down, suddenly ashamed of his actions. He stepped back from Tamsin who rubbed her throat a little. "Tamsin… Bo… I'm so sorry… I'll see you all later, I need to go" he said rushed as he walked out of the bar, probably to release his wolf for a while in the woods.

I walked over to Tamsin and pulled her into a hug, "I'm so sorry he acted that way Tamsin. I guess his wolf just didn't like the fact that we're together now."

"So you want to be with me, Bo? Only me?" she asked shyly.

_I didn't know Tamsin could be so shy. Wait what did Trick say..? A Valkyrie's love is…sacred? _I looked at Tamsin's deep green eyes and pulled her into the lounge so we could talk privately without patrons constantly staring. "Of course I do Tamsin, the months without you were like hell. Now that you're here I feel complete, at peace and safe." I said sitting on the couch taking her hand in mine.

Tamsin sat down next to me and looked down at our hands, "Bo, I need you to know what it means to have a Valkyrie's love…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again, I'm so glad you've enjoyed my story enough to reach the fifth chapter. I don't know how long this is going to be but I sure do have a lot of ideas and have been writing nearly every day :P**

**Thank you all for following, favouriting, and just reading :) and i promise it gets longer and cooler with time.**

**&as always, I don't own Lost Girl or it's characters in the slightest.**

* * *

Chap. 5

_Oh hell, she's really nervous about this… _I looked at her reaching up with my free hand to look in her eyes, "It's okay Tam, you can tell me anything. I'm not going anywhere."

She let out a sigh of relief and went on, "as you know Valkyrie's tend to appear cold and emotionless, while in fact the opposite is the truth. We feel with more strength than any human or Fae, but to be effective warriors we are taught to ignore our feelings and keep them in check, so we don't appear weak. When a Valkyrie finds her mate she does everything in her power to keep them and her feelings for them at bay. Hence the bitchiness when we first met" she said with a slight smile.

"What does that mean exactly? You push them away? Why?" I asked, it seemed like a lonely life, one without love or even sadness, basic emotions that most take for granted.

"Not exactly, we tend to refuse acknowledging these feelings because caring for someone is seen as weak, and Valkyries can't show any sign of weakness, someone could use that against us, and because we feel so strongly it could be used to a terrible effect," she looked at the floor, seemingly lost in thought, and I thought about a couple of the Valkyries I had read about, how they found their mates and when they died, the emotional toll was too great and the warriors died right after.

"I read that some Valkyries died after their partners did… it must be a horrible thing to go through…." I said saddened by the thought of anyone using a Valkyrie's precious gift against them… to hurt them… "Wait, so I can't see your aura, is that like…your nature protecting you or something?"

Tamsin looked up, slightly shocked, "You can't see it? Hmm…"

Both of us were too enveloped in our conversation that we didn't notice Trick walk over with some drinks for us, "I think I may actually be able to touch on that, if you like?" we both looked at him, then each other and nodded, "That isn't a Valkyrie thing, it's a Succubi thing, when a Succubus finds her mate, the person who no matter what can sustain her, their aura is just like a small sliver, because love needs to happen naturally. It's mostly hidden to the Succubus so she can make her own choice, but Tamsin's Valkyrie probably hid the rest from you Bo, so you could choose Tamsin in time."

"Wow… so our Fae sides knew we were right for each other before we did…" I said realizing it was always Tamsin and her mysterious ways that had my heart from the beginning, even when she was trying to put me in jail. _But she lied to the Morrigan for me, even then, did she know?_

"Looks like it succubabe," she said with a chuckle and smirk, "and even though we try our hardest to suppress our feelings we still feel an overwhelming desire to protect our partner, which is why I lied to the Morrigan and helped you save momz before my last rebirth."

"I must say, I've never heard of a Valkyrie Succubus bonded pair before… It's an honour for my family," Trick said with a beaming smile. Suddenly Tamsin looked away, slightly embarrassed. _Hold up, did he say bonded? What's that mean?_

"What do you mean 'bonded'? I never read anything about that in all the books on Valkyrja you have…" I didn't want to make Tamsin uncomfortable, but I needed to know more about her and her species. It was as if an insatiable hunger lingered for me to know all I could about the blonde; it was even stronger than my hunger for chi, especially Tamsin's. I had never tasted anything more delicious and heavenly, I felt my hunger spike just thinking about it and tried to rein it in and listen to my grandfather.

"Oh, well… Bo I think that's something Tamsin should tell you about, when the time is right," he said with a smile and apologetic look thrown Tamsin's way and walked back to the bar to deal with an extremely inebriated Kenzi who was trying to get over the bar top.

"You don't have to tell me yet Tamsin, I'm just so glad you're here and real… It felt like centuries waiting for any word on you, like you were just a dream I made up, I probably would've started to believe that if the others didn't remember you" I said with a hint of sadness in my voice.

She reached up and gently caressed my face with her palm and I leaned into her loving touch, "In time I will tell and give you everything Ysabeau Dennis, but for now, I think momz could use some help getting home…and off the floor" she chuckled and nodded her head towards the bar where Kenzi was lying on the ground.

"Is she trying to make a snow angel!?" I said laughing at my best friend as Tamsin and I walked out of the lounge and into the main bar.

"I'm makin' a Shuccubush/Valky angel thanksh vurry muuuuch!" she said slurring her words and looking at us. She started to pretend to pull chi and fly all while lying on the ground.

"Okay short stuff; let's get you home so you can wake up with a killer hangover," Tamsin said laughing as she hoisted Kenzi up and over her shoulder and waving to Trick.

"AHH! Holy shit! Lil' T you're shoooo shtroooooong!" she yelled when the Valkyrie effortlessly tossed the tiny human over her shoulder, "Bye Trickeroniiii!"

"I'll see you later Trick," I said and leaned in a little closer as Tamsin carried Kenzi out of the Dal, "could you do me a favour and look up more about the Valkyrja and this bond… I want Tamsin to tell me, but I want to know as much as I can after she does."

"Of course Bo, I'll find out more and let you rummage through after Tamsin tells you," Trick said the same beaming, prideful smile on his face. "I'm so incredibly happy for you Bo. You deserve love more than anyone I've known, and I'm so happy to be in your life to witness it."

"Thank you Trick," I said and leaned over the bar to give him a quick hug and with that I left the bar only to see Tamsin trying to force Kenzi in the car and Kenzi fighting back like her life depended on it. _What have I gotten myself into with these two?_ I thought with a smile, hearing a faint howl in the distance. _Dyson I hope you're okay. I need you by my side in this life._


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is this totally smutty, but Bo's a Succubus, it is to be expected! XD Sorry i haven't posted in a few days, been distracted and whatnot with this funny thing called life. Things are still supa fluff-tastic and i like it that way cos who doesn't need a lil' fluff? :P**

**Read, (hopefully) enjoy, fave, follow, what have you. :)**

**unfortunately i don't own Lost Girl and I am absolutely devastated that season 5 will be the last season of the show i love dearly.**

* * *

Chap. 6

Tamsin finally got Kenzi into suitable sleepwear and into bed before she fell asleep like a rock. I could hear her snoring loudly when Tamsin walked into the kitchen shaking her head and taking out a beer from the fridge.

"That tiny human sure can drink…and put up one helluva fight," she said knocking back most of the beer in one go.

"Yeah she's got a lot of spunk, even from the first time I met her. She was drugged but still fighting" I said laughing and thinking back to the young thief I met a few years ago.

"Really? Kid's got fire like I've never seen" Tamsin said with a small smile. She finished her beer and grabbed the vodka.

"Whoa there warrior goddess, I want you sober," I said while walking over to her. I entangled my fingers in her hair, and I know no one had done that before by the way she cringed for a moment. Before she could say anything I pulled her in and kissed her like this was our last moment on earth.

"Let's go upstairs, Bo," Tamsin whispered in my ear and trailed her lips down to the nape of my neck and lightly bit down eliciting a small moan from me. I grabbed her hand and practically dragged her up to my room. Just outside the door I pushed her up against the wall and kissed her hard while slowly unbuttoning her shirt. I kissed my way down her neck and slowly pulled off her shirt. She opened the door and pulled me inside turning us around as she pushed me back onto the bed.

She looked at me like I was a long awaited present she couldn't wait to rip the wrapping off, I looked up at her and let my eyes turn blue. "Oh, this is gonna be fun," she said and climbed on my lap straddling my waist, she pulled my shirt over my head and kissed me, biting my lip asking for entrance. I happily allowed her tongue access to mine and they clashed like a war, as I pulled her flush against me and laid back on the bed.

"Mmm." I moaned when she trailed kisses down my neck to my chest, kissing my chest and cupping my breasts through my bra. Her hand slipped down my sides slowly and trailed to my back, unclasping my bra and pulling it off. She kissed the newly exposed skin before taking my nipple into her mouth slowly sucking and licking each of the buds until they were rock hard. I could feel her smirk on my breast as she heard a whimper escape and feeling me writhe impatiently beneath her.

"Patience Succubus," Tamsin said grinning.

"Patience has never really been my style, ya know," I said reversing our positions and started kissing the Valkyrie's chest, quickly removing her bra, kissing her breasts and down her stomach. While kissing her toned stomach I unbuttoned her jeans and slowly pulled them down kissing down her thighs as I tossed the offensive article of clothing carelessly across the room. I looked up at the blonde and smiled, as she was clutching the sheets with her eyes closed trying to keep her breathing steady. Taking my time I kissed back up Tamsin's thighs, up her stomach and finally back to her jawline where she pulled me up by my cheeks and caught me in a deep kiss. When I pulled back I slowly drew a small amount of chi from her, it tasted as sweet as ever and when I looked back to her I was suddenly blinded by a bright light. Sitting up more I stared in awe at the Valkyrie under me, I could see her aura and it was the brightest one I had ever seen. It was bright white with beautiful blue streaks throughout; slowly Tamsin opened her eyes and gazed up at me with a confused look.

"What is it Bo? Are you okay?" she asked worried about my change in demeanor, it took me a while to begin to even think straight, as I was blinded by the beauty around the warrior that seemingly made her glow.

Blocking the image of the aura again I regained my inability to speak, "Perfect. I-I can see your aura Tamsin… It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I love you." I leaned in and kissed her furiously, not being able to deny myself anymore I reached down and pulled her underwear off in one swift movement. I dipped my head down and trailed my lips, teeth and tongue down her abdomen and across her hips. She let out a small whimper of anticipation and I couldn't help but want to tear more sounds from the Valkyrie's lips.

"Fuck, Bo…" Tamsin moaned softly as I kissed her center, her hips lifting in an effort to increase the contact. I licked the length of her core teasingly slow, and grinned when her hips bucked involuntarily when I reached her clit. I continued my slow licks to her center teasing her entrance with my tongue, "Stop…teasing…Bo…"

I quickened the pace of my licks at her center and slipped a finger inside her, I felt her already tight walls contract around my finger as Tamsin grunted softly.

I pulled my head away slightly, "Tamsin, have you slept with anyone since your rebirth?" she glanced at me and shook her head slightly. "Are you sure about this?"

She nodded her eyes filled with lust and love as I dipped my head back down and continued moving my tongue against her throbbing clit. Slowly I started to move my finger in and out of her at a steady pace. Her moans and gasps began to fill my room as her fists clutched the sheets on the bed. I quickened my pace and added another digit into her as she began to rock her hips against me. I looked up at Tamsin and her face was lost in ecstasy with her eyes closed and her mouth open slightly.

I stared at her with glowing blue eyes as her orgasm washed over her, her thighs tightening around my head, "Gods Bo! Yes!" I quickly moved up to kiss her passionately leaving my fingers inside her, and gently pulled her addictive chi and pulsed the beautiful blonde with charm as a second orgasm hit her harder than the first which made her chi taste, somehow, even better.

"W-wow…" she sighed contentedly and tried to control her heavy breathing, "I've been around before but that…was unlike anything."

"I aim to please," I said with a wink cuddling up to her while she came down from her peak. "But seriously I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, I wanted to make it special for you."

"Don't think I'm out for the count just yet succubabe," she said topping me, pinning my hands above my head. _God she's so fucking hot. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay for new chapters! Yay for Rachel Skarsten saying Anna Silk was the best kisser on Lost Girl! XD i'm really liking this story and I currently have 24 chapters of it written! I just can't stop peeps. A good friend of mine helps with my confidence while writing so hats off to her! **

**This chapter is smutty but Fae-zy things go down here. Read, review, fave, what have you. :)**

_**sooo don't own Lost girl, so upset it's ending.**_

* * *

Chap. 7

Tamsin had her lips agonizingly teasing their way across my hips and down my thighs. I felt her smirk against my skin as she raised her eyes to meet mine, "What's the matter Succubus?" I couldn't form words much less any coherent thoughts from the teasing the Valkyrie was putting me through. "What, cat got your tongue?" she asked tauntingly, clearly enjoying the effect she had on me.

"No, but I would love for an angel to have it," I purred, and she moved her kisses up to my neck and moved her hand in between my legs. I gasped when her fingers lightly glided over my hypersensitive skin; it felt like anything the Valkyrie did would push me over the edge.

She kissed me and plunged two fingers into me, I broke the kiss and gasped as the blonde seamlessly worked her fingers, and it was like she knew exactly what to do to drive me crazy. I kissed her with more passion than I've ever felt in my life, the blonde moaned into my mouth as my tongue intruded hers and fought for dominance with her own. She deliberately kept a slow pace before she quickly thrusted her fingers into me and placed her thumb on my clit.

I let out a low, husky moan and sped up her movements, "God, Tamsin… Fuck, right there…" I bucked my hips to increase the contact to which she eagerly obliged and moved her mouth to my chest, kissing, licking, and biting her way across until she reached my nipples. She took one into her mouth and sucked hard, and my hands made their way to her hair, holding her head in place. She smiled and moved to the other one, taking the other one into her mouth, lightly nibbled on the hard bud.

I screamed her name as my orgasm hit me harder than any I've experienced, my whole body trembling in the strong arms of the Valkyrie. She kept moving inside me and kissed me when I couldn't make any more sounds from the pure ecstasy wiping my mind. I started pulling chi from Tamsin and that made her work into a kind of frenzy to which she thrusted her fingers into me hard and fast and quickly pushed me into another peak. I rode out the intense feelings burying my face into her neck and rocking my hips in time with her thrusts.

I collapsed on the bed breathing heavily and Tamsin rolled off me. I gasped when she pulled her fingers out of me and I rolled to lay my head on her chest. It seemed like she was slightly uncomfortable so I started to move away but she wrapped her arms around me tightly.

I sighed contentedly and whispered, "Hold onto me," into the nape of her neck. She squeezed me lightly and laughed. "What's so funny," I asked propping myself on my elbow to look into the deep green irises staring back at me.

"I just haven't let anyone hear me sing, and you saying that is funny cos I never thought anyone would," she said looking at me and smiling warmly.

"It was gorgeous Tamsin, really, I thought my heart was going to stop listening to it," I said my voice full of sincerity. "I'd never heard anything more beautiful, and I would like to hear it more my Valkyrja."

"Wow Bo, I'm glad you liked it," she said with a blush, "I love you Bo Dennis."

She leaned down and kissed me so softly; the kiss said more than words ever could, no matter how much I loved her words. Tamsin was a woman of action, and everything she did showed how much she cared for me. _She was refusing to send me to the Wanderer, she died trying to run him over with her truck, and she released her Valkyrie wings and almost killed the annoying human druid. She really loves me more than anyone ever could. Even her aura was gorgeous with blue like my eyes. _

I pulled back slightly and sleepily said, "I love you Tamsin, I never thought love could be like this. I feel like a piece of me was missing that could only be filled by your presence. You're so beautiful, my Valkyrie."

"Bo, I was literally made for you, that's what it's like to have a Valkyrie's love. You complete my essence like you can never know. Get some rest babe. We'll talk more in the morning," she kissed me and then lead my head back down to rest on her chest, I kissed it lovingly before falling asleep.

It must have been a few hours later when I was awoken in the middle of the night by a blood curdling scream and Tamsin and I shot out of bed not even bothering to put on clothes, and ran to Kenzi's room where the scream seemed to come from. Tamsin stopped just outside the door and I ran into her back, "Why the hell did you stop?" I asked confused.

"Kenzi… She's gone…" Tamsin said frantically running back to my bedroom.

I looked in the room and saw that Kenzi wasn't in there and the room was slightly disheveled, which was usually normal, but I looked more and noticed there was red in spots around the room, "Oh God… No, Kenzi…"

* * *

**Dun dun ****_DUUUUUNNN!_**** Oh noooooo, K-star is gone! what happened!? where is she!? who took her!? all good questions to be answered soon enough my lovelies! Stay tuned :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all! Sorry I left ya hangin' there for a couple days, things to do, people to see, ya know? :P These chapters are still kinda short, but as the story progresses they get a little longer. I'm really happy with this story still and I'm overjoyed that people are reading it and enjoying it! **

**I don't own Lost Girl or the characters. The writers and whatnot released a small preview of the new season and lemme say, it was glorious!**

**Read and enjoy babes, thanks for stickin' with me:)**

* * *

Chap. 8

Tamsin ran back into Kenzi's room fully dressed where I was standing still in shock that my best friend had disappeared, "Bo, go get dressed. I called Trick and he said to go to the Dal, I'll look around in here see what I can find," I couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't think right. I stood catatonic in front of her bed staring down at the bed where there were small blood spatter stains on the sheets and on the wall. _Who... Who would take her? Why… Kenzi…_

"BO! BO FUCKING SNAP OUT OF IT!" suddenly I felt a sharp pain across my face, waking me from my comatose state in a rage.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" I screamed at the Valkyrie my eyes turning blue in anger, her hand still raised, prepared to strike if need be.

"I'm trying to find out who took momz so I can painfully and slowly kill them! Not stand around like some damn fool waiting for some impossible fucking miracle. So get your shit together and go get dressed because I can't do this without you!" she said with tears now freely running from her eyes.

Seeing the strong Valkyrie cry snapped me out of my haze I hugged Tamsin tightly and went upstairs to get changed. When I finished putting on a leather vest the Valkyrie walked in, wearing latex gloves and had a few bags in one hand. I knew I would find out what they were so I didn't ask about them, I just looked at the blonde with tear filled eyes.

She walked over to me, taking off the gloves and putting the bags down, "We'll find her Bo. It will be alright my elska," she wrapped her arms around me and pulled me in for a loving, slow kiss.

I pulled away and melted into her embrace, "What's elska?" I asked through sniffles.

She tensed up slightly, "Oh, I guess that slipped out," she chuckled nervously, "It uhh…means love in the Old Norse language. I've waited centuries to call you that…but we can be all cute later succubabe, right now, we have a puny human to save." I nodded and we went downstairs and left for the Dal.

When we got there Trick was already waiting for us, to my surprise I also saw Dyson at the bar, without thinking I walked up to him and gave him a long hug. He wrapped his arms around me in a protective manner, "We'll find her Bo. We'll bring her home, won't we partner?" Dyson said releasing me and addressing his partner in crime fighting.

Tamsin pulled out the plastic bags from a duffel bag I hadn't noticed before, "You're damn right we will Wolf-man. It looked like momz put up a fight before being taken." The Valkyrie bent over the duffel bag and pulled out Geraldine, "It's got some blood on it. Maybe we can have the good doc test it, I have a thought as to what took her, but I would like to know for sure so I know exactly how to kill this bastard."

"I'll go call Lauren, I'm sure she won't mind testing the sample," Trick said and walked downstairs to his lair and left the three of us at the bar in silence. Dyson reached over the counter and grabbed a bottle of whiskey and shot glasses, he poured us shots and he held his up, "To the Russian glue that holds this crazy family together."

"To the bottom," Tamsin and I said together, tossing back the shots, saying the English version of the human Russian's favourite toast.

"Lauren will be here in a few minutes," Trick called as he was walking back to the bar, "now Tamsin you said you may have an idea as to what it was that took Kenzi… Could you tell me?"

Tamsin looked down, an air of hopelessness was around her, I felt the overwhelming urge to comfort her so I took her hand in mine and squeezed it lightly. After about a minute she looked up, "I think it's a Bellua…"

Both Trick and Dyson got worried looks on their faces, "What's a Bellua?" I didn't like the way things were turning out.

"It's a very old, very powerful UnderFae. They can change their form to look like anyone or anything, but prefer looking like unknown large beasts. I didn't think they still existed…" Trick said tentatively as Lauren practically ran into the bar.

"I brought everything I need to test any sample," she said placing an obviously very heavy metal case on a table near the bar and opening it, "tell me what you know, and I'll test the sample now."

Tamsin held out Geraldine for the doctor to swab, "This isn't my normal lab equipment, but it should tell me what kind of Fae it is," she dipped the swab in a solution and placed it on some sort of scanner plugged into her phone. "Oh shit…"

"What?" I asked, my anxiety rising with every passing second. _If Tamsin AND Lauren are this worried… Oh Kenzi, hold out for us… _I unconsciously reached for Tamsin's hand and she held mine tightly.

"It's a Bellua…" when the blonde doctor said that my heart sank, but my determination shot through the roof.

"I _will _find Kenzi, and she _will be okay._ Where the hell can I find this bastard and how the fuck do I kill it," I said shocking everyone in the bar, except for Tamsin, who looked just as determined as me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ahh I'm a horrible individual who doesn't update as often as I should, I thank you all for reading, it really means so much to me that people actually like this story.. :)**

**I love you all and like always, I do not own Lost Girl or the characters in the beautiful show!**

* * *

Chap. 9

Trick and Lauren told us some places a Bellua is likely to be, so Dyson, Tamsin and I piled into the Valkyrie's truck and after returning to the clubhouse so Dyson could sniff around, we headed to a mountain close by. We sat in silence as Tamsin drove toward the rising sun, my nerves were going haywire. _Why the hell would this bastard UnderFae take Kenzi? And how did it get in without Tamsin or I hearing? _

I decided to voice my thoughts as we stopped at a clearing relatively close to the mountain, "How did this thing even get in? I mean, why even take Kenzi?"

Tamsin took my hand and pulled me to the bed of the truck where she pulled out the duffel bag from earlier, "Well, maybe it's to get to you, Bo. I mean who doesn't know about the formerly Unaligned turned Dark Succubus and her human pet," she said while pulling some weapons out of the bag. She handed me an intricate looking dagger and spoke again, "But it is weird that an UnderFae would purposely enter a house just to steal a human…"

"I agree, there's something off about this, an UnderFae would kill out in the open. Not go out of the way to _take _a human. It's strange…" Dyson said and started sniffing, trying to find a scent, he finally got one and we followed him to a small trail on the side of the mountain.

We were walking for about two and a half hours when I pulled out my phone and dialed Lauren's number; she had gone to the clubhouse after we did to examine the room looking for anything more that could be of use. She answered after a few rings, "Hey Lauren, did you find anything else at the house?"

"I looked around Kenzi's room and tested all the blood spatters on the wall and her sheets."

"And?"

"And there was only a small amount of Kenzi's blood in the room, the rest belonged to the Bellua. It left behind some dirt and water on the ground, it was from a body of fresh water, I couldn't really tell much more about it than that."

My mood lifted momentarily, grateful that Kenzi could not be hurt badly, which rose her odds, "Alright, than-"

"Wait Bo, there was something else," she paused for a moment, and my uneasiness returned, "those UnderFae don't typically eat humans…or Fae. It eats large animals, deer, elk, even bears…"

I stopped walking suddenly and both Tamsin and Dyson both halted and started listening intently, "W-what does that even mean? It doesn't eat people… Why did it take Kenzi..?"

"Fuck…" Tamsin suddenly started walking forward faster sword drawn, "We need to move, if this thing doesn't eat people Gods knows what it could be doing to Kenzi…"

"I have no idea why it took Kenzi. Bo, I'm so sorry…" if Lauren said anything else I didn't hear it, I dropped my phone, it didn't matter, all I could think about was Kenzi. I drew the dagger from my boot and moved up to Tamsin, walking a couple paces in front of her with Dyson right behind her.

Suddenly Dyson pushed forward and we turned a corner and there was a long tunnel system in the mountain. I only knew it was a tunnel because of a small light coming from the end. Dyson was running down the tunnel, shifting as he went and we quickly followed, Tamsin's wings came out and her eyes turned black. I felt my own eyes turn blue as I heard Dyson release a roar and an all too familiar voice yell.

"KENZI!" I yelled running forward and coming into a scene I didn't expect, there was a large hidden mountain cavern with a small waterfall with a pond, across the pond was Kenzi. She was chained up to a rock and her eyes were wide as a large beast walked at her growling. It looked like a giant bear, but was grey with a mane and long tail.

Dyson lunged at the terrible beast and Tamsin used her wings to launch herself into the air through a large hole in the top of the cavern which let light in. _I didn't know she could actually fly… _Dyson sunk his teeth into the Bellua, it growled and hit the wolf with a massive paw, sending him flying into the water. Suddenly Tamsin dropped down in front of the beast, slicing it's shoulders as she put herself between her mother figure and the UnderFae.

"Take another step and you die mother fucker," Tamsin said her eyes going black. I ran towards the beast launching myself at its back, when I landed on it, it reared up and roared. I had to stab the dagger into the bear-like creatures shoulder to stay on. Its front half hit the ground again hard, it let out a yowl and I saw the Valkyrie closing in with her blade ready. It pulled its claw back preparing to swing at _my Valkyrie. _

"Don't even fucking think about it," I said ripping the dagger out of the beast I leaned forward and straddled the base of the Bellua's neck. In one quick motion I flung myself down, stabbing the dagger into the side of its neck and dragged it down and across as I landed on the ground, inadvertently getting covered in the beasts blood in the process. The beast fell to the ground lifeless as Dyson emerged from the water.

"Holy shitballs BoBo, that was totally awesome AND totally gross at the same time," Kenzi said excitedly still chained. _Even in the face of danger she's got the same upbeat attitude. _I shook my head at her and walked over to the pond washing my face slightly. Dyson had climbed out and made his way to Kenzi ripping the chains from the rocks, "Thanks Wolf-man," she said and hugged the wolf.

Tamsin walked over to me, she grabbed my wrist and kissed me hard. When she pulled back she had her signature smirk plastered on her face, "I must say succulette that was pretty hot."

I laughed and playfully slapped her shoulder, "Well thanks, Valkyrie. You okay?"

"Ugh, yes I'm okay, succuslut!" she said with mock annoyance.

"Well good, I wouldn't want my sexy warrior goddess' body all banged up" I whispered leaning in to kiss her again.

"That's great and all but Momma Kenz needs a drink!" Kenzi said interrupting Tamsin and I.

"Is it alright if I go back to the house and not the Dal, I really need a bath…or five," I said laughing and gesturing towards my blood soaked body, "You can fill me in later."

"Oh, BoBo, I think that's for the best, that guys insides smell god awful," Kenzi said and laughed with me as we walked back out of the tunnel.

"You two go down and take my truck," Tamsin said handing her keys to Dyson, who like Kenzi and I had shocked expressions. "Look Succubus, that was hot and everything but I don't want to sit in a truck with your now smelly ass," she said with a wink.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, still shocked and confused.

"I'm talking about flying babe," she said with a large smirk.


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry this update took a little while guys, but real life can be a real batch of cookies xD so i made our warrior goddess fly because, what good is a Valkyrie with wings who can't use them? I promise to try to update soon and regularly-ish!**

**Please read, review, enjoy, favourite, follow, what have you:) 3 i don't own lost girl or the characters!**

* * *

Chap. 10

"W-what?" I asked still shocked about the Valkyrie's proposal. _She wants me to fly with her? I didn't even know she could fly but here she is asking me to go with her…_

"Did I stutter or are you just hard of hearing?" she said and scrunched her nose, "Do you trust me?"

"Absolutely, with my life Tamsin," I said with immediately with utter surety.

"Then let me do this. Let me show you how I can see the world," she said grabbing my wrist and pulling me flush against her. I looked into her eyes and knew she would never do anything to hurt me.

Pulling her in for a deep kiss, Tamsin muttered, "Fly with me my elska," and I felt my stomach drop and I knew the Valkyrie had lifted us high in the air. I wrapped my arms tighter around Tamsin's neck, "Open your eyes Bo," she said when she saw how tightly I had closed them, "it's okay, I promise I would never let anything happen to you."

I opened my eyes slowly and first saw Tamsin's beautiful face, with emeralds encased in light lashes and soft pink lips curled into a smile. I turned my head and saw what seemed like all of Canada, with tall peaks and large woodlands. A breathless "wow," was all I could manage to say as I turned my head back to the Valkyrie, with the sun nearly directly overhead she appeared to glow and I remembered her aura. _How did I get so damn lucky? _I thought with a smile and pulled her into a kiss.

"You keep kissing me like that and we'll go right by the house babe," she said with a light laugh. Suddenly she dove down and I couldn't help releasing a small yelp and she let out a hearty laugh before gently landing on the clubhouse roof.

"That was amazing Tamsin, I've never seen anything more beautiful…and that's not about the view," I whispered in her ear, smiling when I felt her burn against my cheek, "You're turning pink! Oh is my big, bad Valkyrja blushing? How cute" I said teasingly, pulled back and winked at her.

She pointed a finger at me, "I don't blush Succubus… There's a perfectly good reason as to why my perfectly frosty Scandinavian cheeks were flushed…" she stumbled through her sentence, flustered that she was caught blushing.

"Please Tamsin, enlighten me, I would love to know your reasoning," I said teasing her more and loving the way she acted when she was nervous.

"Let's just get you inside and cleaned up succulette," she said grabbing my hand and pulling me to a fire escape on the side of the house.

I laughed and walked along with her shaking my head. _That girl is in denial…_ We walked down the fire escape and climbed into my window, Tamsin walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. I stripped down and waited for her to walk back into the room, when she didn't I walked into the bathroom and my jaw almost hit the floor. Tamsin was standing in the shower, completely naked, eyes closed and her head back as the water ran down her body. I watched as beads of water rolled down from her shoulders, over her breasts and slowly trekked over her abs making their way to her never ending legs.

She opened her eyes and grinned, "You just gonna stand there succu-staring or are you going to join me?" she asked and I realized she must have been referring to my eyes. I closed them and tried to compose myself slightly before stepping in with her. My composure didn't last more than a second, for as soon as I stepped in Tamsin grabbed me and slammed me against the wall hard. I moaned as she raked her nails down my side and started kissing and biting my neck.

"Mmm… Tamsin," I groaned, part begging for more, part begging her to stop so I could clean the blood out of my hair.

"Yes Bo? Is there something you wanted?" she asked smirking against my neck.

"Th-the b-blood…" was all I could manage to stutter out, suddenly she bit down hard causing me to moan with pain and pleasure.

"Oh that's right, you're a filthy little Succubus aren't you?" she said reaching her hands around and squeezing my breasts and pinching my nipples before splaying her hands and running them roughly up to the back of my neck. Before I could even think of anything to say to her taunts she pulled me forward and water started to flow over my head. She grabbed shampoo and started to lather it into my hair washing away the blood as she massaged my scalp. I started to get lost in the soothing touches when her thigh wiggled in between my legs grinding roughly against my heat.

I moaned at the contact and my hips arched against her leg, "Ah, ah, ah, Succubus," she chastised and moved on hand to wrap tightly around my waist as her other hand ran through my hair, rinsing out the shampoo out of my hair. Once it was all out of my hair she slammed me into the wall again kissing me hard before trailing her teeth down my body, dropping to her knees and using her hands to spread my legs, pulling one of my legs over her shoulder. Tamsin kissed and bit up my thighs until she reached my waiting and throbbing core, "God you're radiating heat succubabe."

She dipped her head and ran a wide lick over my undoubtedly soaking core, "God Tamsin," I moaned and one of my hands went to intertwine with her blonde locks and my other hand pressed to the wall in an attempt to keep myself up because of my already trembling legs.

"Don't fall down now," she smirked and ran her tongue up my heat again, "you have to hold yourself up or I won't give you what you want."

I moaned at her teasing and looked down at the blonde, her green eyes burning with lust, I nodded slightly and tried to prop myself better with the wall, my arm and free leg. She kissed my core gently before roughly sucking my clit into her mouth causing me to cry out. I felt her smirk as she quickly started flicking her tongue over my already hypersensitive nerves. Moans were freely coming out of my mouth, and I sharply gasped when she suddenly plunged two fingers into me. My knee buckled and her free arm went to support me as she continued her movements, I felt a powerful orgasm crash into me as my other hand abandoned the wall and went to the Valkyrie's head, holding her in place. Her one arm was left holding my full weight as my legs trembled around her and I threw my head back and screamed her name.

When I started to come back down from the intense high the blonde had just put me through. She removed her fingers and stood up, grinning smugly, "You didn't hold yourself up Succubus, but damn if that wasn't the best thing I've ever tasted," she said slowly licking her fingers clean and staring into my eyes.

"Oh who gives a shit, Valkyrie," I said and kissed her furiously. I turned off the water and stepped out, "Get your sexy ass in my bed. Now." I said, knowing full well that my eyes were glowing a vibrant blue.


	11. Chapter 11

**So the last chapter and this one are full of smutty goodness, if you didn't notice! XD but i wanted to post two chapters because I feel like you guys deserve it! :) I'm still writing and working on things, but sometimes it's hard for me to write cos things come up, or i get impatient!**

**Enjoy lovelies! 3 I don't own Lost Girl or their amazing characters, but if i did RSkar would never leave that cheerleading outfit haha**

* * *

Chap. 11

Before Tamsin and I even made it to the bed I forcefully pushed her against the wall, claiming her lips, lightly biting and tugging on her bottom lip. She let out a soft moan and I ran my nails up her back and pulled her hair breaking the kiss and took some of the addictive chi from her, "God that's good," I said kissing her again. I spun us around and walked forward until the back of her legs touched the bed where I pushed her down and straddled her lap.

Her hands started to roam over my back, "Oh no Valkyrie, you've had your fun for now, and it's my turn." I said biting her neck roughly. She grunted and I got off of her lap and pushed her onto the bed letting her adjust herself, little did she know that when she resumed her detective duties I had taken a pair of her handcuffs; man was she pissed when she couldn't find them. Walking over to my bedside table I opened the drawer and smiled evilly as Tamsin as she looked at me obviously confused.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" she asked and I laughed, pulling the cuffs out and keeping them behind my back and slowly climbed in the bed.

"It's quite possible Valkyrie, now close your eyes," I purred in her ear, tracing the outside of her ear with my tongue. I pulled back grinning when she had did what I asked. I placed my thigh between her legs grinding against her wet heat. I used one hand to quickly grab her wrists and handcuffed her arms above her head to the headboard, knowing that if she realized what I was doing before I was finished she would be able to stop me. When Tamsin finally realized what was happening her eyes flew open shocked that she was taken so off guard. I moved my leg out from in between hers and sat on her stomach grinning smugly.

"What the fuck Succubus, let me out of these damn things," she said demandingly, glaring up at me with those ice green eyes.

"Hmm… Noooo… I actually quite like you like this, I think I'll let you stay for a while," I said still grinning that the Valkyrie was so easily caught off guard by me. She was still glaring and tugging against the cuffs when I leaned in to kiss her, she immediately reciprocated and stopped her movements. I pulled away and she arched forward, trying to regain the contact between us, "Someone's an eager Valkyrie aren't we?" I asked teasingly.

She looked at me her eyes burning with such unbridled passion and out of nowhere her aura blinded me again, this time it was even brighter than the first with more blue streaks throughout. I had to cover my eyes at the sudden explosion of bright white and blue, "Goddamn Tamsin, what is with your aura. It's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen but if I keep getting blinded every time we're together I'm going to have to rethink this," I said teasingly leaning in to kiss her softly.

"I don't know Bo," she said with a small chuckle, "I'm sorry I blind you with my brilliance," she said with more sincerity but still a teasing tone.

"It's okay my Valkyrja," I said kissing down her jaw to her neck, "It's gorgeous and reminds me just how much I love you…and how much you love me," I said with a giant smile my hands snaking down her body.

"I do Bo, I love you more than any-" she was cut off by a loud moan escaping her own throat as my hand reached in between her legs, lightly feathering her clit.

"What was that Tamsin? I didn't quite catch that…" I said knowing full well the Valkyrie couldn't talk because of the stimulation her already sensitive body was getting.

"Gods Bo," she said as I teased her with my fingers, her body arched off the bed, silently begging for more contact.

"Hmm… A thought just hit me Tamsin, would you like to know what it was?" I asked quietly in her ear. She nodded slowly, "With a voice as angelic as yours, I would definitely love to hear more of it…" I traced my lips and teeth down to the nape of her neck, and bit down lightly, increasing pressure and along with my teasing fingers at her core I knew she was going to cave sooner rather than later.

I was rewarded faster than I thought when Tamsin took a sharp inhale, "God Bo, please, I need to feel you… I need you to make me yours… Please Bo."

"As you wish my warrior," I sucked on her neck, making sure to thoroughly mark her neck before kissing, biting, and licking my way to her breasts, only stopping to take each nipple in my mouth. Tamsin was writhing impatiently underneath me causing me to smirk, and bite at her hips.

"Ugh… Bo… Stop teasing…" she said quietly in between gasps and moans. I eagerly responded by dipping my head down and taking a wide long lick at the Valkyrie's dripping heat. I sucked her clit into my mouth and her hips bucked towards me, I grazed my teeth on the sensitive bundle of nerves before flicking my tongue across it. She gasped and strained against the cuffs and I could hear the wooden headboard creak with the strain.

I pushed some charm into her causing her to stop moving, "Oh, well that makes you rather complaint," I said smirking, she looked up glaring at me and I pushed more charm into her before plunging two fingers into her. She threw her head back and let out a loud moan, causing me to push more charm into than I meant to and her legs trembled. "God Tamsin, your chi isn't the only delicious and addictive thing about you," I said moving up to kiss her while my fingers worked her way up to peak, I pressed my thumb to her clit and felt her tense beneath me.

Gently pulling her chi I felt her walls contract around my fingers as her orgasm flooded through her nerves, suddenly she forcefully ripped her hands from the headboard breaking the beam they were connected to. I grinned and didn't slow my pace when she put her arms around me and used the cuffs to pull my body flush against hers.

"Bo… Faster… Please, faster," she let out low moans as I picked up my pace in her. _Well that was unexpected. _I kept my grin as I kissed and bit her neck, knowing I was leaving marks. Her second orgasm seemed to hit her stronger than the first as she let out a scream when it hit her.

I held on to the Valkyrie until she calmed down before rolling over and grabbing the keys to the cuffs and unlocking them. Tamsin seemed very relieved to regain the use of her hands as she grabbed me into a passionate kiss. When she pulled away I still had my eyes closed, "You're so beautiful, Bo," she said and kissed my nose lightly before pressing my head down to rest on her chest.

I felt myself blush with how sweet the blonde could be, "I love this side of you Tamsin," I said tilting my head up to look into her tantalizing green eyes, "I love the rough and tumble side too, but I know this sweet side is something no one has gotten from you, and I'm so glad I can see it. I know how you were in your last life, and I'm so glad you've accepted my love. I don't ever want you to leave my side, with you I'm complete."

When I finished Tamsin pulled me into a deep, long kiss, and I knew that it held everything that she felt, but might not have said. She pulled away slowly and put her hand on my chin, making sure I was looking at her, "Bo, I can't do this anymore…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Ahh, thank you, thank you, thank you lovely people for reading and enjoying my story here:) Don't worry you guys, this is totally Valkubus all the way so no unhappy endings for the Happy Sunshine Gang and their merry band of Fae :P**

**I figured after two hellish cliffhangers you guys could use a chapter without them haha 3**

**Read, enjoy, fave, follow, review, what have you:) I don't own Lost Girl or it's characters, but I sure wish I did!**

* * *

Chap. 12

_'Bo, I can't do this anymore…' _I feared the worst when the Valkyrie said those words. _She doesn't want to leave again does she? Not when I just got her back... Not now that I can see her aura… Not when she knows how much I love her…_

"I need you to know about the bond, I can't wait anymore," she said and I released a breath I didn't know I was holding onto, she sensed my former unease and tightly wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her tightly and buried my face in the crook of her neck, breathing in the scent I didn't know I missed.

"Okay, so tell me," I whispered into her neck with a light smile, I felt her breath hitch and her nerves grow, "it's okay Tamsin, I promise." I adjusted my position on the bed to lie facing her and urged her to turn towards me.

She took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes her normally confident ice green eyes were full of vulnerability and…fear? I leaned in and kissed her softly, silently telling her that it was alright, she took another deep breath and finally spoke, "It's been called a soulbond. It doesn't happen with many species and with Valkyries it happens less as we usually reject the bond."

"Why do they reject it? Don't Valkyries want love?" I asked, shocked that anyone would reject anything that let them feel true love.

"It's not that we don't _want_ it…love is seen as a weakness and being born and bred warriors, love is frowned upon. A weakness someone could use against us…" she said, it looked like she was deep in thought. "I've seen only one bonded Valkyrie…they took her mate and tortured him, trying to get to her… When she found them, they killed her partner…She went insane and killed everyone there and herself in the process."

"God…That's horrible Tamsin… I'm so sorry… I can't imagine going through that," I said saddened by the thought of anyone using love to hurt someone else.

"It's all right Bo, I just…I never want that to happen to you, but I also know your can handle yourself succubabe," she said with a small, timid smile. _She's so adorable like this. _I smiled back at her and she went on, "I don't want you to feel like I'm making you do anything, but the moment I saw you I knew my Valkyrie bonded to you. I think that's why I was such a bitch in my last life, I rejected the bond at first, I couldn't believe it, didn't wanna believe it. But then I fell in love with you Bo, and I didn't really know how to handle, especially when my memories came back."

She paused for a long while, so I leaned in and kissed her softly, "Well I'm glad you found a way. Life without you was hell Tamsin, something I never want to experience again." I intertwined our fingers on one hand and used the other to cup the Valkyrie's cheek.

She leaned into my touch and kissed my palm, "I did find a way Bo, it was to come back to you. A Valkyrie will be anything for her partner, anything they need or want the Valkyrie will do or become it; a lover, a friend, but most of all a protector, someone who they can trust, but only if they trust their partner. I trust you Bo, and I love you so much, the bond has already begun for me, but like most Fae things it needs to be reciprocated and officiated or some shit."

I laughed at her annoyance of the "Fae Way" and it was great to know that while with this new version of Tamsin, I still got the old one. The snarky, sarcastic, sailor-mouthed Valkyrie who was annoyed at everything, especially people getting in the way of what she wanted. I remembered how Tamsin acted when Dyson got in the way of the two of us trying to save Kenzi, Dyson was confused and doubting himself for hours, even when he killed Inari. Tamsin was the only one to believe me when I said Kenzi wasn't herself, she showed trust in me even then.

"Anyway…We don't have to do this for a while if you don't want to Bo, but when we do it I think Dyson will get his love back," she said nervously.

"How is that possible? I thought it was eternal?" I said thoroughly confused.

"A Valkyrie's love is more sacred than most things, including a wolf's love. It negates it, I mean, that's what's supposed to happen…but the bond has to be real and true or…" she stopped and looked away, deep in thought and released a sigh.

"Or what Tamsin?" I asked anxiously at the Valkyrie's sudden stoppage.

"It's got to be real and true…or the Valkyrie dies… That's another reason Valkyries don't bond," she said, her voice seemed sad but slightly hopeful, "but I don't think that will be a problem for me," she took my hands and looked deep into my eyes, "and I hope when the time is right it's not an issue for you. I really do love you Bo."

"Trust me Valkyrja, it won't be no matter what the time, we could do this tomorrow or in a century and I would still love you," I said with utter surety lacing my voice. I kissed her and pulled her close entwining our legs and wrapped my arms around her neck as hers went to my waist.

After a little we pulled apart in desperate need of oxygen, "We better head to the Dal. I'd hate to worry that Happy Sunshine Gang of yours," she said with a nose scrunch.

"Hey, they're your problem too now blondie," I said teasingly and reluctantly got out of the bed and started getting dressed, feeling Tamsin's eyes on my every movement. I exaggerated my hip movements when pulling my pants up, "you just gonna stare Valkyrie, or are you gonna get dressed?" I asked with a chuckle walking out the room and down the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my lovelies! :D here's the next part of our story of the Succubus, the Valkyrie, and the Happy Sunshine Gang. I love this story and I hope you all do too!**

**Thank you, thank you, thaaaank yoouuuuu, for the follows and faves and reviews! It literally means the world to me that people are reading this! :D**

**I don't own Lost Girl or the characters, but I love every one of them!**

* * *

Chap. 13

It was almost sunset when Tamsin and I reached the Dal, we walked in hand and hand seeing the normal hustle and bustle of the bar. We walked over the bar where Dyson, Lauren, Kenzi and Hale were sitting and laughing, "What are we drinkin' babes?" I asked sitting next to Kenzi and pulling Tamsin to stand between my legs.

"Brewskies and shots BoBo! I swear do you know us at all!?" Kenzi said giving me a mock offense look as Trick walked over with beers for Tamsin and I and a bottle of vodka with shot glasses.

"Thanks Trick," I said taking the bottle and poured some shots, throwing mine back before turning to my best friend, "What happened when you were taken Kenz?"

She sighed and started downing her beer and taking another shot before she spoke, "Well I was passed out and then this…thing comes into my room. It looked like a giant guy but with blue skin and red eyes and horns… I heard it come in the door and I jumped up and grabbed Geraldine and waved her around like mad, it only groaned even though I was slicing right into it!" she downed another shot and I put my hand on hers, telling her it was okay. "Well then it kept going and knocked Geraldine out of my hands, I screamed and was hit over the head. I woke up a while later chained to the rock and the thing wasn't around…"

She paused and we all downed shots, "It's alright Kenz, what happened after that?" I asked knowing this was something we needed to know, even though she was clearly upset.

The tiny Russian gave a small smile and nodded, "Well I was just hanging there for a while when someone came in… It was a man, I didn't know who he was but he said that his name was Beluga or something and he wanted Bo… I asked why and he said that she needed to rule on his 'master's' throne. I told him there was no way Bo would go with him to his psycho master and he shifted into that creepy ass bear thing and you guys ran in and BoBo totally owned the bastard. That's pretty much it"

She finished with a large gulp of her beer and Trick put another in front of the ice blue eyed Russian. Tamsin listened intently and said, "I think that all of those things you encountered were the Bellua, since they can shape shift it makes perfect sense."

"Was it my father who sent the Bellua, Trick? You did say it was an ancient Fae," I said knowing that my father still wanted me to rule the world with him over the Fae and humans.

"That's the most likely scenario unfortunately," Trick said looking at the bar, "I don't know a lot about him, all I know is his powers include life draining and resurrection, he's very old and very powerful."

"Bo…I know who he is…" Tamsin said guiltily, "He's Odin, leader of the Valkyrie sort of alongside Freyja who is… OH GOD NO..." she said suddenly with wide eyes, and she was extremely tense and nervous.

I put my hand over hers and started asking what the matter was when a slightly gravelly and loud voice interrupted me, "MY TAMSIN, MY GRANDBABY IN LOVE! I THOUGHT IT TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE! BUT NOW I SEE WITH MY OWN EYES! IT IS TRUE!"

"…my grandmother…" Tamsin said still in shock when she heard Freyja's voice in the Dal.

"Your…what!?" I asked incredulously staring at the tall blonde woman before us, almost as shocked as Tamsin was. Freyja had to be at least six feet tall, with green eyes, blonde hair, and a smile almost as dazzling as the Valkyrie next to me.

"This must be Ysabeau, daughter of Odin," she said with a look that seemed to be appraising me, making me very uncomfortable, "well you certainly have some of your father's looks, but I hope his dreadful personality didn't rub off on you…"

"GRAN! She is nothing like that bastard!" Tamsin shouted at her grandmother stepping in front of me in a protective manner and her features growing dark involuntarily with anger.

"Tammy, honey, it's okay," I said reaching up and putting a comforting hand on Tamsin's arm, she turned her head and her features softened immediately, "I'm sorry Bo…"

"This. Is. INCREDIBLE! I've never seen someone calm an enraged Valkyrie before, your bond must be very powerful my dear," she said matter-of-factly.

"We're not bonded yet…" I said quietly, saddened at the fact we weren't even though I only recently learned about it. "Hell I just found out about it…"

"Why are you here Freyja?" Tamsin said a little annoyed that her grandmother had just shown up.

Freyja looked slightly worried, "Not bonded… My granddaughter this is distressing… you know what happens if you don't do it in ti-"

"No, this will happen in its own time," Tamsin interjected, her steely gaze holding her grandmother's.

"Tam Tam, baby, what does she mean?" I asked worried that the Valkyrie didn't tell me something.

"Ugh… You just couldn't keep your mouth shut…" Tamsin muttered under her breath, "The bond has like…a time limit… it always varies, but the strength of the bond increases with the time for the bond to form and become what my grandmother would call official."

"Why didn't you tell me this Tamsin, I have a right to know. You're not in this by yourself!" I said upset that the Valkyrie kept something like this from me. _I thought she trusted me…_

"I know what you're thinking succubabe, and I trust you, I don't want you to feel pressured to bond with me," Tamsin said gently caressing my face with her hand.

I leaned into the soft touch of her hand, soaking in her warmth, "It's okay Tamsin, I just need you to tell me everything, that's what I've always loved about you. Your brutal honesty is what I loved first, you didn't bullshit me," I said putting my hand over hers.

Freyja was watching the interaction between Tamsin and I intently, "Tamsin, it's obvious that you and this Succubus are destined, let me officiate the bond here in front of these friends and witnesses. I love you dearly my granddaughter, and you know if you wait any longer the consequences will be great."

"I know, I know…" Tamsin looked down and took my other hand in hers, "Bo, this is up to you… I know I want this, but you have to want it too." I looked at her and saw the sincerity in her eyes and pulled her in for a kiss, not caring who was around. Slowly pulling back I felt dazed from her kiss, I ran my finger over my lips, still being able to taste the Valkyrie's lips on mine.

"Silly Valkyrja, I've wanted this forever, even before I knew I did," I said looking deep into Tamsin's ice green eyes.

"Well this is perfect!" Freyja declared, "Fitzpatrick McCorrigan, proprietor of this way-station, I wish to request that we clear the establishment to progress with the ceremony!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello again lovelies:) I hope you're enjoying this as much as me! I've kind of wanted a "happy family" situation which is why I've done what I have so far! I love Lost Girl so much and I hope I can do it some sort of justice.**

**Read, review, fave, follow, what have you babes! 3 _I don't own Lost Girl or the absolutely amazing characters in it!_**

* * *

Chap. 14

Trick immediately cleared the bar except the few of us who stayed, Lauren decided she would leave as she had work to do and Dyson left with the same excuse, I didn't really believe them, but I can understand not wanting to see me bond eternally to another. Kenzi was teary eyed for her Lil' T, the Siren was happy that the Russian was and Trick was beyond elated. It all paled in comparison to the way I was feeling now, I was filled with so much of love and devotion towards the Valkyrie. Freyja was talking to Trick in a hushed tone, leaving the rest of us to talk before everything was ready and we completed the bond. Hale and Kenzi stood by the pool table smiling and giggling as Tamsin and I walked into the lounge and just stood in the middle of the room.

"Bo, you're sure you want this? It's kind of a forever deal…" Tamsin said, looking right in my eyes without hesitation, but I could sense her doubt, not in herself, but in me. _She's worried I don't love her?_

"Tamsin, I want this, I promise you, and I know how I felt with Dyson and Lauren. I thought it was love, but what I felt for them was _nothing_ compared to what I feel for you Valkyrja, you drunkenly stumbled into my life, and I wouldn't have it any other way. When you're around I know I'm safe, Kenzi's safe, I know I can trust you and count on you to have my back. When you're here I feel complete," I grabbed her hand and put it over my pounding heart, "that's what you do to me and you're just standing there."

She looked in awe at our hands still over my heart, before I knew it her other hand was reaching for my head and she pulled me into a passionate loving kiss, keeping our hands over my heart which was now going faster from the Valkyrie's kiss. She pulled back and rested her head against mine, her eyes were still closed as she said, "I love you Ysabeau Dennis, I offer my Valkyrie spirit and warrior to you on this day in front of the people closest to us." She kissed me again as Freyja walked in, tears in her eyes much like Kenzi had earlier. I could tell she was proud of her granddaughter as I lowered our hands but kept them together lacing our fingers.

"We're ready now," she said staring lovingly at Tamsin, and then myself. We looked at each other and nodded walked back into the main bar to rejoin Kenzi, Hale and Trick. What I didn't expect was how elegant the bar looked with the few changes, the lights were dimmed and the tables were moved out of the way. Trick had set up candles and there were golden ribbons around some pillars with blue flowers decorating them.

"Trick…Where did you get these?" I said gently trailing my fingers across the soft fabric of the ribbon and I touched one of the flowers feeling that it was real I leaned in and smelled it. It smelled of honeysuckle and fresh cut grass on a country side morning.

"I didn't have the ribbons, Freyja did, but the flowers are something I've been working on for a long time," Trick said smiling warmly at me, "they fit together well don't you think?"

"Perfectly," I said without a second thought, not missing the blush reaching the Valkyrie's cheeks, "How do we do this Trick?"

"Well," Freyja spoke up, "we need to do a simple ceremony, and hopefully all will go as I expect."

"Hopefully?" Kenzi asked, slightly concerned with the tone of Freyja's voice.

"Well if the love is not true on either side the bonding will not work and the Valkyrie will die, forever, regardless of the number of lives they have left," Freyja said, "Although I trust this will be unlike any other bond," she finished with a bright smile.

"Well let's get this show on the road babes! I got a sexy Siren I want to spend time with!" Kenzi said cheerfully.

"Tamsin," I whispered in her ear, "are you sure about this? You haven't said anything almost this whole time…" _Does she really want this? Is she as sure as she says..?_

Tamsin looked at me and I saw her aura burning brightly with more blue than white, "You can see how much I want this Bo," she said shyly, "but the power we'll gain from doing this will be unlike anything, and we'll be able hear each other's thoughts, feel what the other feels. Our abilities will grow and Gods know my chi will increase a thousand fold for you. No one knows exactly what will happen Bo, but I know that I want this more than I've wanted anything in my entire existence. I love you, and the choice is still yours."

I stared at the blonde in awe of what she had said; I reached my hand up and cupped her cheek, "I want this Tamsin. I want you, forever. I love you." I stood on the tips of my toes to kiss the Valkyrie. _My Valkyrie. _She wrapped her arms around my waist and lifted me into the air, causing me to let out a squeak and smile into the kiss.

"Okay love birds, get your sexy Fae asses over here!" Kenzi shouted from across the room, laughing we broke the kiss and walked over to Trick, Kenzi, Hale and Freyja.

"Tamsin, I need you over here next to me, and Bo, stand next to Trick," the tall blonde said, motioning for us to stand in our respective places, "I need a blessed blade, Trick?"

"Why do you need a blade?" I asked confused as to why she would need a weapon to bond Tamsin and I.

"Our blood needs to mix for the bond to form," Tamsin said as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

"But my blood enthralls people; I don't want you to be my slave… I want you to be my partner…" I said sadly, I didn't realize we would need to do this for the bond. _I don't want to do this if it just thralls Tamsin and makes her some mindless, obsessed person like it did with Ryan…_

"Your blood will not enthrall Tamsin, not in this process anyway," Freyja explained easing my worries, "any blood ability is nulled in the bonding ceremony. You need not worry Ysabeau, my Tamsin can handle this, same with you Tamsin, do not worry. I know the outcome of this process will be a beauty to behold."

"I wish Dyson were here to see this…" I said under my breath without thinking, "He's like my brother and I love him as such…"

"You want a wolf pup, I'll get you a wolf pup babe," Tamsin whispered in my ear, "Gran can we hold off for one minute, there's something important I need to do."

Freyja sighed, "Very well my granddaughter, take your minute, Trick needs to get me a blade anyway…" she said, flustered.

Tamsin walked out for a minute and I was getting nervous, until she walked back in with the wolf trailing behind with a smile.

"D-man! Glad you could make it!" Kenzi shouted and ran to hug him.

"Dyson… thank you," I said hugging him tightly when Kenzi let go, "I know you may not want to be here, but this means so much to me."

"C'mon Bo, you really think I left?" he said with a laugh, "I was standing outside because Tamsin knew you would want me here, she just waited until you said something. That girl is really good for you."

I stared at Tamsin who was standing by Kenzi laughing, "Yeah, she is, isn't she." I said giving the wolf another hug before we walked back over to Trick and Freyja.

"_Now,_ are we ready or does all of Toronto need to see this," Freyja said with a small laugh, causing the rest of us to chuckle. _I love my family that's always growing._ I thought looking around at everyone who was there. My grandfather, Tamsin's grandmother and best friend were beaming with pride, Hale looked honored to witness his friends step into something new. Dyson looked cheerfully at me, I could tell he was happy that I was. Finally, my gaze landed on the Valkyrie, she looked nervous and scared, but also confident and she had a gleam in her eye, unlike I've ever seen.

"I think we're ready now," I said with a bright smile.

"Not quite my love…" I heard a voice come from the entrance.

_I know that voice…_I thought as I turned and my thoughts were confirmed, "Mom…?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! I've been MIA for a while so y'all get a twofer. :P Like I said, I wanted kind of a "happy family" scenario, so BAM! Aife is here biyatches! Haha, I also included Freyja and some other characters appear out of the blue, along with one of my own creation! So get excited! :P**

**I love you guys, thank you so much for reading and following this story! You guys mean the world to me and you're all super sexy and super awesome!  
**

**I don't own Lost Girl, but I am DYING waiting for season 5 to come out! (Here's hoping for some Valkubus lovin')**

* * *

Chap. 15

"Aife, what on earth are you doing here?!" Trick exclaimed as shocked as I was to see his daughter standing in the doorway of his bar.

"What mother doesn't want to see her daughter on the happiest day of her life?" Aife said, seemingly oblivious to the hostility in her father's voice.

"Aife…? The woman who tried to kill Light and Dark leaders to start a new war? I thought she was executed…" Freyja said studying my mother carefully.

"I wasn't," she snapped, but took a deep breath, quickly and easily reining her temper, "but none of that, I came to be here for Bo, I heard that she had a Valkyrie lover," Aife said with a small smile, walking closer to us, I was still in shock that she was here.

"Mom… I thought you were dead…Taft's…" I said and before I knew what was happening I was running towards my mother, enveloping her in a crushing hug.

"I almost did my Ysabeau, but you helped me, in more ways than one... I've had time to think about things, and although the damage may never be undone, I've learned to deal with everything as it comes, and not be so damn hell bent on revenge," she said leaning into my hug.

"Aife… I'm terribly sorry," Trick said taking a hesitant step forward, "I… I never knew…"

"Trick… stop, I've had different Fae erasing the harder things and others helping me manage with life. I've put most of my past behind me, I just want to be here for my daughter…" Aife said pulling away from my hug to look at me, "Gods you're beautiful Ysabeau, just like my mother…"

A tear was rolling down my cheek and she reached up and brushed it away, I pulled her over to everyone who were all suspicious and nervous around her. I knew they had good reason as she had killed the Ash, and tried to kill me, but I saw her, the real her, before she had fallen and was then taken by Taft. "Mom, this is Tamsin, and her grandmother Freyja," I said taking Tamsin's hand.

"Freyja… Goddess of Valhalla..?" Aife said astonished, "I can see you are nothing like the other ruler of that land…" she cleared her throat, "It is truly an honour, please, do not let my past transgressions taint your views of my daughter. I've come to find she isn't much like me, but more like my mother."

"I can see your daughter's intentions are good and pure of heart," Freyja said, "but I would not want to delay this for much longer, I can see my Tamsin needs this soon or she will pass. Everyone can talk later," Freyja said slightly impatient.

"Right," I said impatient myself at so many things going on and so little time to dwell on them, "let's do this and then we'll all talk."

Freyja took Tamsin and my hands carving an ancient looking symbol into our hands, she started speaking in what I could only assume was the Norse language, pressing our hands with the symbols together as we intertwined our fingers. I felt a calm race through my veins when our hands touch, "Holy shit!" Kenzi and I said at the same time when our hands started to glow with a white, gold and blue color.

"Tamsin, my Valkyrja granddaughter, do you agree to give your Valkyrie to this person in its entirety? Do you vow to protect, love and value your warrior mate at all times? Do you promise to be willing to give your life to protect your warrior? Do you vow to remain faithful to this love you have found for your life? Do you promise to no longer follow any calling except that of your warrior and keep what she holds most dear true and pure?" Freyja asked in succession, to each question Tamsin said 'I do.'

"Ysabeau, Succubus and granddaughter of the renowned Blood King, do you vow to honour this Valkyrie and the commitment she is willing to make with you? Do you vow to protect, love and value your Valkyrja warrior at all times? Do you promise to keep your life so that my granddaughter can live on with you? Do you vow to remain faithful to this woman as she has promised to you? Do you vow to continue to hold your values pure and true and lead your Valkyrie with them?" Freyja asked me as I stared into the deep green eyes of the blonde, repeating her 'I do,' each time she was finished with her questions.

Again, she started speaking in an ancient tongue I couldn't understand, I felt another rush of calm flood over me, and suddenly it was like there was someone trying to forcefully push me away from Tamsin. She pushed closer to me and put her forehead on mine closing her eyes, "Hold onto me Bo, hold onto me," when she said that I felt all the love I had for her wash over me closing my own eyes; it was like I could feel her love for me as well. I saw flashes of myself through Tamsin's eyes and I felt how scared she was when she realized who I was…that I was her mark…that she loved me… I saw her looking at me confused when she went to save Kenzi, I felt her think that I was crazy for trying to save a human, and then she felt compassion as she heard me say Kenzi is my heart. I could feel her fear for me when I was challenged by Whitman in Brazenwood.

Suddenly I wasn't seeing flashes through Tamsin's eyes but my own. The first time I saw her, the physical attraction I felt even then, the confusion at not being able to read her at all, coupled with the attraction to the mystery. I saw Tamsin running to me in Brazenwood kissing me, then I saw the battle at Taft's, the realization that she didn't want to fight as much as I did. It flashed to Tamsin in her house, singing with the guitar, me kissing her. I heard my own voice say a faint 'I love you' in my ears, then Tamsin's saying it back just as quietly. It flashed through what happened just hours ago causing my hunger to spike, and Tamsin softly gasped, I figured she could feel and see everything I was.

"Whoa…" we both whispered opening our eyes revealing a gold and blue swirl in Tamsin's eyes, "Bo, your eyes," she said so low like she didn't want to let go of the moment.

"Your eyes," I said tilting my head to capture the Valkyrie's lips in my own, wrapping my free hand around the blonde's slim waist. She cupped my face and we got lost in the kiss, no longer aware that our friends and family were still around.

Finally breaking away I looked into Tamsin's eyes and saw her eyes were back to their gorgeous green hue but with a ring of gold added around the pupil. _God, she's beautiful… _I thought to myself and smiled when Tamsin blushed, I heard her voice in my head saying. 'You're not so bad yourself Succubus.' I laughed out loud thoroughly confusing everyone around us.

"Well this is beautiful! I never thought I would see the day my lovely granddaughter would find her mate!" Freyja said ecstatically, practically jumping, unlike Kenzi who I could hear jumping behind me.

"To think my daughter being worthy of a Valkyrie… I couldn't be more proud Ysabeau," Aife said with a tear streaming down her face, "I should be going now, I don't want to impose,"

Before I spoke up I heard Dyson and Trick say "Aife, wait," at the same time. Dyson quieted himself and let Trick continue, "Aife, it is no imposition, stay for Bo. For me, I have a lot to amend for with you, my daughter. Your past is going to stay there and I declare this place Sanctuary as long as you are here. You have suffered enough in this life, and I will talk to both the Dark and Light elders on your behalf to clear your name."

I stood shocked at Trick, not thinking he would go out of his way for his daughter who killed many Fae elders long ago and more recently, "Trick…" Aife started but didn't finished as she had tears freely running down her face, she fell to her knees and Trick rushed to embrace his tormented daughter.

I looked through my own teary eyes and saw Tamsin crying next to me, "Gods Succubus, your sappiness is already rubbing off on me," she said and nudged my shoulder.

I laughed as Kenzi practically ran into my arms with a smile threatening to split her face in half, "Awww! My BoBo and Lil' T are basically married now! I love you guys!" she said happily as she let me go to grab Tamsin, and then pulled us both in for another hug.

"Lil' T?" Freyja asked with a mischievous grin.

"Kenzi here raised me on my last life cycle, she's my momz," Tamsin said proud of the human being able to handle one of the most wild Valkyrie's in all of Valhalla.

"Well then she is a daughter to me! I shall bestow upon you a gift no human has received in millennia," Freyja said as she started to glow a golden color and placed her hands on either side of Kenzi's cheeks and put a kiss on her forehead.


	16. Author's Note

Hey guys, this is just a little author's note with some unfortunate news... My laptop has decided to take a shit all over my life and not charge, so until I can get it working again, this story is incomplete and I am posting this from mobile. I would post everything I have right now (14 more chaps) but my laptop is also dead. I really hope to get it working soon, because my life is on that piece of machinery, and you guys all seem to like this story and I do too! Thank you guys so much for following this and reviewing! It really means the world to me that there are some people out there who like my story. I love you guys! And I hope I can continue soon on this epic Valkubus adventure! So just keep a look out:) 3

-love, Savvy


End file.
